


Uncharted

by ayyyywhatsup



Series: Joy to the World [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: IT'S FINALLY HERE, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Mood Swings, Mpreg, Viktor's bad cooking™, Yuuri is just permanently confused, alpha yuuri, i hope i did well, i'm a shameful person i know, implied sex, most of them are happy tears, offscreen birth, omega viktor, so many tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyyywhatsup/pseuds/ayyyywhatsup
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor face a lot of bumps (literally) when they find out Viktor's pregnant. Cue mood swings, weird food cravings and a cute little bundle(s?) of joy. Feat Viktor's awful cooking





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Finally found the inspiration to write this :D It's a lot longer than I expected but hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also it's still the 25th where I live so happy birthday Viktor and happy holidays!

Light shone through the bedroom window as the morning made itself known. Yuuri grumbled as he patted the other side of the bed, only feeling a mess of sheets. He blearily opened his eyes, scanning the room to see where Viktor had gone.

He got up quickly though, when he heard gagging noises and Viktor's whine come from the bathroom. Yuuri rushed in the room to see Viktor hunched over the toilet bowl, his face pale and shining with a light sheen of sweat on his forehead.

"Vitya?" Yuuri kneeled down, pushing Viktor's fringe out of the way as he dry heaved. "Are you ok?"

Viktor only whined in response which cause him to worry more. Running a soothing hand down his back, Yuuri looked back to what they ate that past week. Maybe it was food poisoning?

"C'mon Viktor, up," Yuuri urged as he continued rubbing circles on his back. "Let's go to the doctor, I think you have some food poisoning."

"I don't wanna," Viktor complained, which prompted a glare from Yuuri. "But if you insist I guess I'll go."

Coming back from the doctor's, Yuuri was more confused than ever. They said that nothing was wrong with Viktor's digestive system, maybe Viktor just had some freak throw up? Was it some strange bug? Yuuri wasn't able to contemplate any other reasons as his omega tackled him from behind, demanding breakfast and cuddles.

*

When Viktor throws up for the third day in a row, Yuuri gets this suspicious feeling that he knows what this 'strange bug' is. Yuuri doesnt know what to do. Should he just say it straight to his face? How would Viktor even react? Would he be disgusted? Yuuri decides he's too chicken to actually say anything out loud, he doesn't even want to admit it to himself.

So he goes out and buys several pregnancy tests. Yuuri must look like an idiot, standing there gawking at all the options. He stands there comparing the different tests for who knows how long, before deciding to get both. The cashier congratulates him, much to his embarrassment. He quickly mutters his thanks and soon he's on his way home, bag of pregnancy tests in hand.

Yuuri knows that he's perfectly capable of being a tactful person, always careful to not accidentally offend anyone. That gets all thrown out the window when he dumps the bag onto Viktor's lap.

Viktor, bless his heart, only looks up Yuuri's now sweating face when the bag hits his lap. Yuuri doesn't look at him, just focuses on the wall as he sweats even more. He can hear the bag rustling as Viktor looks through the bag. Yuuri finally looks down when he hears him let out a small gasp.

"Yuuri, what's this mean?" Viktor asks as he waves one of the boxes around. "You didn't somehow get pregnant without telling me did you?"

Yuuri choked on his spit to Viktor's amusement, "No!" Yuuri fidgets with his hands, "They're for you, I uh, had this feeling since you've spent the past three mornings throwing up."

Viktor's eyes widen slightly, "Oh, that makes sense. Should I?" He cut himself off by pointing in the direction of the bathroom.

Yuuri nodded, and Viktor set off with the bag of tests. He hesistated, debating whether he should wait with him or not. It seemed weird following him to the bathroom, so he waited patiently in the living room, playing with Makkachin's fur as she slept.

They were both startled when Viktor yelled out Yuuri's name, Yuuri almost stepping on Makkachin by accident in his haste to get to Viktor. When he reached the bathroom, Viktor was standing there, three tests in his hand. How he was able to do three tests in that short amount of time, Yuuri did not want to know. What he did want to know was why Viktor looked like he was going to start crying any minute now. He gingerly took the tests from his husband's hands, and almost dropped them when he saw the results.Two out of three were positive, they were going to have a baby.

*

"Good news boys," their obstetrician, Nana, announced as she walked into the room. "The tests came back positive, Viktor here is 6 and 1/2 weeks pregnant."

The day after Viktor took those pregnancy tests, Yuuri immediately made an appointment with an ob-gyn, just to make sure. Now as he sat in a hard plastic chair while gripping Viktor's hand, Yuuri couldn't help but brim with excitement. He felt overwhelmingly proud, now understanding why his alpha coworkers looked so accomplished when they announced their partners were pregnant. Yuuri could just imagine it now, a cute little baby running around that he could call theirs. He hoped their baby would have Viktor's eyes, and maybe his cute little nose too. Hopefully the baby would get his thick hair though, Yuuri ponders as he looks at Viktor's silver hair. He doesn't need another mini Viktor complaining about hair loss.

Yuuri's brought out of his daydream as he hears chuckling, flushing red when he realizes he's still at the doctor's office.

"It's alright," Nana laughs as she shakes her head. "A lot of people who come in here look like you when they hear the news." She hands him a business card and some sheets of paper, "What I was saying was that I want Viktor to come in once a month for a check up until he's 28 weeks in. After that we'll increase the check ups to every two weeks. One of those sheets has some recommendations for prenatal vitamins and other health related suggestions. Don't worry about remembering everything right now, I'll remind you as we go along. Well, that's all, you're free to go. And congratulations once again!"

"Oh, ok, thank you so much," Yuuri's mind was spinning with information. He didn't know pregnancies were this complicated.

Once they were in the hallway, he felt a tug on his hand and looked to his side. Viktor was smiling at him, tears glistening and threatening to fall from his eyes. Yuuri was the first to break, pulling Viktor in close as he cried happy tears into his shoulder. He could hear Viktor let out a watery laugh as he clung on, both of them ignoring the bustling of the office, too caught up in their own little happy worlds.

*

Surprisingly (not really), Yuri was the first to know. The couple had just gotten back from the doctor's only to find the boy leaning against their front door.

"Tch, took you guys long enough," Yurio pushed himself off the door. "Did you forget about our plans today?"

Yuuri didn't get the chance to panic as Viktor quickly answered, "Oh we were busy, sorry about that."

"Busy doing what? You guys are never busy, you're both worse than a bunch of sloths," Yurio narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"We were at the doctor's," Yuuri blurted out.

"Doctor? None of you look sick, if you wanted to cancel you can just say so next time instead of lying-" 

"I'm pregnant." Viktor interrupted, "I'm sorry we forgot, we got too caught up in the news."

Yuuri watched as Yuri's eyes practically bulge out of their socket. While he looked less angry, there was another emotion there that Yuuri couldn't place.

"Pregnant huh? When were you going to tell me?" Yuri almost looked... hurt?

Luckily, Yuuri regained his composure, "We just found out for sure today, you're the first one who knows, promise."

That seemed to appease the blonde boy, the rest of the tension seeping from his shoulders. "Good." Yuri started to walk away, in the direction of his parent's onsen. "Well aren't you coming? I was promised lunch."

If the two got a handwritten card and a tiger plushie in the mail the next day, Yuri would vehemently deny it despite his signature written clearly on the card

Soon enough everyone in their small circle of close friends knew. As soon as Phichit knew, he shipped them onesies and cute little hamster beanies. Yuuri could hear Christophe yelling from the other room as Viktor told him, the two omegas yelling at each other excitedly. Yuuri thanked the heavens above that Yakov was in Russia as they facetimed him. He looked like he was ready to murder Yuuri before he relented and congratulated them. Of course Yuuri's parents were estactic with the news, his parents calling dibs on babysitting whenever they needed them to. (Yuuri totally did not brag to his colleagues and unknowing students that he was expecting a baby.)

Overall, they were really excited. A bit _too_ excited, if the fully furnished and decorated nursery room was anything to go by.

*

By now Viktor was eight weeks along, and Yuuri couldn't help but coo everytime Viktor would smile and rub his stomach whenever he thought no one was watching. In fact, he was doing it right now. Yuuri had just gotten home from work when he found his omega in the bedroom, stroking his still flat belly. He almost couldn't take it, the sight in front of him was just so precious. Yuuri stepped into the room and sat down next to him, placing a hand over Viktor's.

"I still can't believe we're really having a baby," Yuuri whispered as he rubbed Viktor's belly.

"I know, one moment I'm wondering if I'll die alone, and the next thing you know I've got a new life growing inside of me," Viktor turned his palm to face upwards, linking their fingers together.

Yuuri stilled, still not used to the way Viktor would drop these heavy words unexpectedly, "Vitya-"

"Do you think the baby'll be a girl or boy?" Viktor asked, letting him know that it would be a conversation for another time.

"Whatever the gender," Yuuri placed a kiss on the bottom of Viktor's chin, "We'll love him or her regardless."

Viktor hummed in response, lifting his head up to allow Yuuri more access to his neck. Yuuri littered more kisses along his neck, shifting them so that Viktor was lying down with Yuuri stradling his hips. Yuuri moved down to his stomach, and lifted up his shirt to reveal the milky white skin. He stared down at it reverently, and placed kisses all over Viktor's stomach. Yuuri ignored the trembling coming from Viktor who struggled to keep in giggles, and started talking to his stomach as he placed kiss after kiss.

"Hey there little baby, you're not here yet, but I can't wait to see you. I'm going to love you so much, you'll be spoiled rotten." Yuuri said as his heart constricted at the thought of it. He suddenly wished that they didn't have a baby girl, she'd never be able to leave the house. He growled at the thought of fending off all the suitors, looking up when Viktor hummed in confusion. 

"What's wrong Yuuri?" Viktor asked.

"I just imagined us having a baby girl," Yuuri groaned, hiding his face in Viktor's stomach. "God I'm going to be like those overbearing alpha dads aren't I?"

Viktor let out a short laugh, "Yeah, but you'll be a cute one. Now come up here, how come baby gets all the kisses?"

Yuuri moved up, cradling Viktor's face with one of his hands, the other holding him up. Sometimes Yuuri couldn't help but wonder how he got so lucky. He leaned down and kissed him, Viktor's hands coming up to rest on his neck and hair as he sighed happily into the kiss. Yuuri could feel the low hum of arousal swirl around in his belly the more he got lost in thoughts of how good Viktor would look pregnant. His belly would be so round and full, and the whole world would know that it was Yuuri who did that. It was Yuuri and no one else.

He couldn't help but growl as he broke apart the kiss, the need to claim Viktor overbearing.

"God Vitya," Yuuri breathed as he nipped at his neck, "You're going to look so good with my pup inside you. Everyone will know you're _mine_."

Viktor let out a breathy sigh, "Yeah?" He hummed lowly as Yuuri sunk his teeth in. "You should stop though," he said to Yuuri's disappointment, "I just want to cuddle tonight."

They spent the rest of the night cooing over the nonexistent bump, trying out different baby names as they talked and cuddled on the bed.

*

Yuuri felt foolish for even thinking that Viktor wouldn't get any mood swings. He was nearing the start of his tenth week when they started. At first, Yuuri didn't notice anything different, considering how dramatic Viktor could be at times. But when he found Viktor crying over the onesies Phichit had sent them two weeks ago, Yuuri knew he was in for a ride.

*

Viktor knew that Yuuri told him he had a parent teacher conference to go to, and that he would be home late. That didn't stop him from worrying though. Was Yuuri going to leave him? Did he decide that Viktor was too ugly for Yuuri's beauty? It was 5 pm, and Viktor was sulking in a corner while hiding his face in Makkachin's fur. Even Makkachin couldn't cheer him up. Where was Yuuri? He said he'd be home at 5, and now it was 5:04. He couldn't have left without saying goodbye? Even Yuuri isn't that cruel.

He perked up immediately as he heard the door knob turn. Yuuri was home! He hurried to the door as Yuuri stepped in, toeing off his shoes.

"Yuuri!" Viktor embraced his alpha in a tight (but not too tight) hug. "You're home! You aren't leaving me for someone prettier!"

Yuuri only looked confused and Viktor huffed, did he have to explain _everything_?

"Since you were gone for so long, it was only obvious that you planned to leave," Viktor said, hands on his hips.

"What? Viktor how could you say that?" Yuuri's eye twitched, "I told you five times today that I had a parent teacher conference, did you forget?"

Viktor couldn't believe his ears, what was Yuuri trying to insinuate? He never felt so insulted. "Yuuri," he sniffled as frustrated tears formed in his eyes. "Of course I _knew_ , that doesn't mean you weren't lying!"

"Oh! U-um don't cry!" Yuuri stammered. Good. Now he knows how Viktor feels. "Of course I knew! I just didn't expect you to think I was leaving you-"

"You're leaving me?" Viktor gasped as tears flowed freely.

Suddenly Viktor was lightly pressed into a wall, Yuuri's arms surrounding his head. "Viktor, I will _never_ leave you, not in a million years. I love you too much to do that. Do you believe me?"

Viktor couldn't help but nod tearfully at Yuuri's little speech, "Yeah I believe you." He perked up again, feeling like he was on top of the world. "Love you lots Yuuri!"

He didn't hear Yuuri let out a long, suffering sigh.

*

It was Viktor's twelfth week, and Yuuri was starting to feel... frustrated. Not in the way where he was fed up with caring for his pregnant omega, no matter how annoying Viktor got. It was frustrated in a way that Yuuri felt ashamed to admitting. Even back when he was a baby alpha, still new to all of the growing pains and needs that came with it, it still didn't compare to what he was feeling now. To say it bluntly, Yuuri was sexually frustrated. The last time he and Viktor did anything remotely sexual was months ago. Viktor wouldn't even let him touch him now.

It's not that Viktor was overly promiscuous in any way. It's just that he's usually more responsive to Yuuri's advances. Now it feels like trying to fuck a stone wall. It doesn't move anywhere and is utterly painful.

The bright side to this 'situation', Yuuri thinks as he makes breakfast, is that Viktor's mood swings are nearly nonexistent (it's a time he would rather not remember). He slides the scrambled eggs, the only thing Viktor wants to eat these days, onto Viktor's plate, and is rewarded with a sleep rumpled smile. Suddenly Yuuri decides that a bit of sexual frustration is worth it if he gets to wake up to this every morning.

*

When Viktor reaches his second trimester, they decide to keep the gender of the baby a secret, even if they won't be able to find out for a few more weeks. They decide that keeping it a surprise from themselves would make it easier to surprise their friends. His belly is a lot more rounder, an obvious bump compared to when they first found out. It's not as big as Yuuri expected, which worries him until Nana reassures that some people carry pregnancies in different ways.

The second trimester is also when insecurities and doubts start to arise. Yuuri starts to wonder if he really is capable of being a father, he's only 26. He was never that good at handling small children, what if the baby doesn't like him? Even worse, what if he accidentally hurts the baby? He would never forgive himself, and wouldn't expect Viktor to either.

Oh god, what if he accidentally hurts Viktor too? Flashes of blood and a flat stomach go through Yuuri's mind, and he resolves to being extra careful around Viktor.

Yuuri starts to touch Viktor less, afraid of hitting his stomach too hard, and draws away when he tries to cuddle in bed. It doesn't feel good, but it's what's best for the baby.

Of course this causes more insecurities to pop up from Viktor's end. Yuuri doesn't realize it, stuck in his own anxious thoughts, but Viktor starts to wonder. Is he unattractive now? Did he get too fat? Is that why Yuuri hardly touches him now?

It all blows up one night during Viktor's fourteenth week.

Yuuri was in bed browsing the internet when he feels a dip in the bed. He looked up to see Viktor looking at him expectantly, and Yuuri knows he's asking for a cuddle. He looks back at his laptop, pretending to feign ignorance to what Viktor was silently asking - it's easier this way. What he doesn't expect is for Viktor to speak up.

"Yuuri," Viktor's voice rang confidently, "I want cuddles."

"Not now, why don't you sleep first? I'll cuddle you when you fall asleep," Yuuri lied through his teeth. He wasn't going to cuddle him

"I know you're lying," Viktor accused. "What, am I too fat for you now?"

Yuuri almost thought he was having another mood swing, until he looked at Viktor's face. His eyes were hard and steely, mouth set into a fine line as he pierced Yuuri with a fierce gaze.

"Of course not!" Yuuri exclaimed as he set his computer on the night stand. "I'll always think you're beautiful, even if you get rounder than this."

Viktor huffed, "Doesn't feel like it, you don't even hold my _hand_ anymore."

If Yuuri didn't feel bad then, he felt even worse now. He didn't even realize how Viktor might feel. "I'm so sorry Viktor," Yuuri reached a hand out to link their pinkies together. He continued when Viktor's pinky curled around his, "I just don't want to hurt you or the baby."

Viktor rolled his eyes, but softened his gaze, "Silly Yuuri, you would hurt yourself before you even think about hurting me or the baby."

"I know that," Yuuri took a deep breath, "I'm still scared though."

"Yuuri," Viktor said softly, "Give me your hand."

Giving him his unoccupied hand, he watched as Viktor placed it on top of his belly. "See? Baby and me are unharmed."

"I see, I'm sorry Vitya." Yuuri slowly rubbed his hand in circles on Viktor's clothed stomach.

"It's fine," Viktor looked up at him with a small smile, "Just tell me next time you get these thoughts inside that head of yours, please?"

Yuuri let out a shuddering breath, "Of course," he scooted down into a lying position, placing his head on Viktor's shoulder, "But only if you tell me too."

"Deal."

*

The first time he feels the baby kick, Yuuri falls off the couch. Viktor was sitting on the end, Yuuri occupying the rest of the space. He was talking to the baby, hand on his belly when it happened. Viktor let out a little gasp of surprise when it happens, then laughs as Yuuri falls onto the floor.

"She kicked!" Viktor let out a happy noise as he placed both hands on his growing stomach. It was now week 18.

"A she, huh?" Yuuri asked as he sat up on the floor in front lf Viktor, placing his hands alongside Viktor's. "I thought the gender was supposed to be a surprise?"

Viktor flushed a light red. "So I might want a baby girl, sue me."

"I think I will," Yuuri teased, "Sue you for being so pretty." He pressed a light kiss on Viktor's ring finger.

"Oh no," Viktor giggled, "Whatever will I do?"

"Pay up your dues," Yuuri stood up to peck his lips. "There, all done."

"Are you sure? Take me to the bedroom and I can give you more," Viktor's pupils dilated, his arousal obvious.

"What about Yuri? He wanted to go out for dinner."

"We'll be done before, don't worry."

Yuuri calls Yuri later that afternoon, letting him know that they would have to postpone their dinner to a later date. Yuri doesn't want to know the reason why.

*

Yuuri wakes up to Viktor whacking a pillow on his face. "What? Viktor what are you doing?" Yuuri groans as he tries to sit up, but is prevented by the weight on top of him.

"Finally," Viktor huffs as he drops the pillow, "I've been trying to wake you up for twenty minutes, I want scrambled eggs with ranch."

"Viktor, you know how to make eggs, just make some yourself," Yuuri whined as he closed his eyes. Of course it's 3am right now.

"But they don't taste right when I make them," Viktor pouted, "You make them."

"You'll have to get off of me first," Yuuri said, eyes still closed.

Viktor got off as quick as a 20 week pregnant person could, and actually _pointed_ at the door expectantly. It felt like he was taking care of a small child. Yuuri let out a loud groan as he sleepily padded to the kitchen. Now he understands what his dad meant when he told him that Yuuri had to be ready 24/7. This is the fourth time this week that Yuuri's been woken up at ungodly hours to get whatever food his omega was craving. Luckily his cravings were rather tame, eggs with ranch being the go to. Yuuri's glad Viktor didn't actually make this on his own, shuddering as he remembers the first and only time he let Viktor satisfy his own cravings. The smell of burnt ranch still haunts their apartment to this day.

Yuuri doesn't know where Viktor gets his energy though. It's as if the baby acts like some sort of extra battery. It's the only reason why Viktor's able to be up so early. It's got to be.

Yuuri finishes cooking the eggs and tops it off with a disgusting amount of ranch. He almost barfed the first time he saw Viktor eat it, but by now he's used to it (almost). He almost wishes the baby would pop out already, to end his ranch filled misery.

*

At week 25, Viktor gets a different kind of craving. It almost makes Yuuri miss the ranch drenched eggs he'd been so accustomed to. Almost.

He still gets woken up at ungodly hours into the night, but it's worth watching Viktor bounce up and down like he needs it to live. Only his hip area is always sore afterwards because apparently Viktor's never heard of a little something called a break. Even Yuuri's impressive stamina barely manages to satisfy him. Besides that it kind of worries him with how much Yuuri enjoys this. No matter how much Viktor teases him about it, Yuuri absolutely does _not_ have a kink for pregnant sex.

People are also starting to get curious about the baby. Phichit's been sending Yuuri not so subtle images and messages asking about the baby's gender. Yuuri sends him a bunch of blue notecards and envelopes just to mess with him. Even _Yakov_ is dying to know, much to Yuuri's surprise. Eventually he sends a large group text telling them that no, they don't know the gender yet, and yes, they'll just have to wait. A flood of tear faced emojis hit the chat, and Yuuri turns of his phone.

Only 15 more weeks to go.

*

Somewhere along the thirty-second week, Yuuri is hit with a brick ton of emotions. He's going to be a dad. Sure, he knew it was going to happen the day he found out, but holy moly, Yuuri's going to be a _dad_. He's going to be able to hold a tiny little baby in his arms as he rocks them to sleep, and send that tiny little baby off to pre school, and watch as that tiny little baby grows up and becomes a not so tiny little baby and Yuuri's heart just constricts with emotion. He's so happy and grateful, but at the same time he's terrified. Yuuri's afraid he'll push his child to make bad decisions, and that his baby is going to grow up to hate him. It seems ridiculous when he thinks about it though, because he's managed to look after Yuri, whose anger is enough to rival the sun's. Maybe it's because of his fear of failure as a parent.

Yuuri cuts himself off from thinking anymore negative thoughts, deciding to go see if Viktor's awake. Viktor had been more lethargic lately, sleeping more often than usual. His back and feet also hurt a lot more, which worries Yuuri despite the reassurances from Viktor and their obstetrician. Yuuri makes sure to give Viktor a lot of foot rubs anyways.

When he enters the bedroom, Viktor's barely woken up. Yuuri smiles as he settles next to him on the bed, petting a hand through those silver strands of hair.

"Do you think we'll be good dads?" he asks without precedent.

Viktor hums in contemplation, "Of course, I wouldn't have this baby with you if I thought differently."

He tightens his grip on Viktor's hair slightly, "Do you think I'll be a good dad?"

Viktor looks up at Yuuri abruptly. "Of course you will be, you take care of me don't you?"

"But you aren't a kid," Yuuri scoffs, "You aren't some easily moldable and pliable kid, what if I mess up?"

"Then you'll have me with you," Viktor smiled in reassurance. Yuuri didn't feel that much better.

"What if our baby hates me?" Yuuri asked, voice cracking on the last syllable.

Viktor sat up as quickly as he could, and grabbed Yuuri's face in his hands. "Listen here Yuuri, there's no way our baby will ever hate you, I'll make them join your fan club if I have to." Viktor bumped his forehead with Yuuri's, staring intensely into Yuuri's eyes, "You are impossible to not love, everyone thinks so."

Yuuri felt tears welling up in his eyes, "Thank you for this," he sniffled a bit and chuckled. "I feel like it should be the other way around, I should be comforting you, not you comforting me."

"And you should know that you can't help it sometimes," Viktor moved away, and smiled, "But if you really want to comfort me can you rub my feet? They feel so swollen."

Yuuri couldn't help but feel grateful to have found an omega like Viktor.

*

For the first time in Yuuri's life, he wakes up right away. He smells the pain coming from his omega before he can hear it, and he snaps up as he realizes what's going on. Yuuri calls his parents, who rush over as soon as they can to take them to the hospital.

He ignores Viktor's cries as best as he can, whispering soothing words as he brushes his sweaty frige away from his forehead. After what seems like forever, his parents arrive, and he and his mom gently guide Viktor to the car. Everything right now feels so surreal, and Yuuri can't believe this is actually happening.

They make it to the hospital, and Viktor is immediately rushed off into one of the rooms. Yuuri collapses into one of the plastic chairs as he waits. Since he's not allowed to make calls, he sends an email to Phichit, telling him that he's about to be a dad. Phichit responds surprisingly fast, five lines of exclamation marks, and surprised and crying emojis filling the top of the screen. Another, more calm email follows its place, this time only two lines of exclamation marks are present, followed by Phichit's congratulations.

Yuuri doesn't know how long he's been in the waiting room. He thinks about a couple of hours, if his dad's number of coffee cups are anything to go by. Even if Yuuri didn't drink any coffee, he still feels jittery at knowing that he's this close to seeing his baby. Caught up in his own thoughts, he doesn't even realize a nurse is calling his name. Yuuri snaps into attention when he hears her call out the second time, and nearly falls over in his haste to get to Viktor's room.

He nearly faints when he sees Viktor holding two small bundles, one pink and one blue. Twins? Viktor looks up when he hears Yuuri come in, bags under his eyes evident. Yuuri thinks that he's never seen anyone so beautiful.

"Do you want to hold one?" Viktor whispers, he looks like he's about to cry. Yuuri feels the same way.

Yuuri walks over and picks up his baby girl, tearing up when she opens her eyes and gurgles. She's got Viktor's beautiful blue eyes, and a small tuft of black hair sticking out. He sits down in a chair next to Viktor's bed, and tears up even more when he sees his baby boy. His eyes are closed, but he looks like he's going to become a mini Viktor.

The nurse from earlier walks in, and asks them if they're ready to name their kids. With tears flowing freely now, Yuuri gives her the names that have been tossed around the past few months.

_Aito Katsuki-Nikiforov & Elena Katsuki-Nikiforov, April 5_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! Leave some feedback down below! I honestly enjoy reading everything you guys have to say! (although I might reply with a ton of exclamtion points... what can I say I'm a happy person!!)
> 
> Yes I hc Yuuri as a super heavy sleeper  
> And yes I hc that Yuuri, Viktor and their smol son Yuri live together in Japan!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Come yell at my tumblr @kinkshamingonice


End file.
